Aspects of the disclosure relate to providing a calibration image sequence for an event-based camera.
A conventional camera typically captures a frame indicating light detected by all pixels of a pixel array as detected over a defined exposure time. In contrast, an event-based camera may generate a signal, indicating occurrence of an event, each time light detected by an individual pixel of a pixel array changes by more than a threshold level. The event camera may have microsecond-level temporal resolution, such that millions of events can be detected by the sensor per second.
Calibrating an event-based camera allows determination (e.g., on a pixel-by-pixel basis) of optical distortion created by the optical components (e.g., lenses) of the event-based camera. Current calibration techniques for an event-based camera include displaying a flashing checkered calibration pattern on a display and detecting the flashing signal with the event-based camera. Alternative calibration techniques for event-based cameras may provide various benefits, such as increased calibration resolution and mitigation of interference due to reflected light from the calibration image sequence, among other benefits.